Angels by Day
by Itachi's divine
Summary: A short story about Itachi Uchiha and you the reader exploring your feelings for each other. Discover the journey of love-making with Itachi. Even this great Uchiha is not exempt from human emotions. Enjoy.


_**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**_ Dear Lord, I cannot believe I am writing this, I am doing exactly what I promised myself I would not do… write fan fiction. Oh well…this is an _Itachi and you story._ To make this as fit to you as possible I will leave a lot of blanks when it comes to describing you (hair color, eye color, name, body type, etc., etc. ) This is a one-shot also, so it will be the beginning and end in just one page.** It is slow to start just giving you a little information, don't rush so suddenly to the sex, but when it gets there it is rather… graphic… be warned. If you are not a fan of these types of stories, please do not read it, simple as that. I tried to keep Itachi as " in character" as I could but the only thing I can see that is out of character is the fact that he will have sex, when in reality he is definitely more focused on his duties at hand. Enjoy!**

The mission was done; you were travelling back to the Akatsuki hideout with Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. Normally you go out on missions alone because your role in the group was different than the rest. The Akatsuki teams were already chosen by the time you joined. They normally travelled in groups of two as the teams corresponded but you knew a lot about the surrounding areas. You were an important asset to the Akatsuki. Your responsibilities in Akatsuki: to gather information on the surrounding village, you knew secrets about them and this would aid their vision to capture the bijuus. You had no home village, you lived a nomadic lifestyle. As you travelled all around the land you developed your fighting style, your attacks were long-range, and you were specialized in water element techniques. Several Akatsuki members had seen you as they travelled along while fulfilling their missions. Your anonymity and your knowledge caught the attention of the Akatsuki. For whatever reason, you were convinced to join. You got along pretty well with the members of Akatsuki. You caught the attention of one in particular, Uchiha Itachi. You did not talk much about yourself, nor did you brag about your skills. You were calm, cool, collected, and yet you were very kind and loyal as well. Itachi too was cool-headed, but there was something about you that made it hard for him to stop thinking about you. He too was a human and vulnerable to human emotions; he developed feelings for you, however he kept his focus on the missions assigned to him and on Sasuke. He had to observe the Akatsuki carefully and make sure that they weren't going anywhere near Konoha or Uchiha Sasuke.

The hideout was quiet, nobody ever really made much noise, save for Deidara who often liked to practice with his explosive clay, or Tobi who had a childish demeanor and loved getting on his Senpai's nerves. Itachi went to his quarters to rest for a bit. You went to your room and left your bag, you picked up some toiletries from your drawer and headed for the bathroom down the hall.

You took off your cloak, revealing underneath the standard Akatsuki attire, navy-colored shirt, a white belt on the waist, blue pants and of course ninja sandals. You undressed yourself and stood naked in front of the mirror. Your (color) hair was surprisingly still shiny despite being on a long and tiring mission. Your breasts were (s/m/l) sized, they were very round as well. You had curves that were very well proportioned to your body which was (body type here). You turned on the showerhead and stepped in when the water was warm enough and closed the shower door. The water felt good pelting your soft skin, it seemed to wash the stress away. Meanwhile, Itachi was looking at a small picture of his family. He looked at it closely and sighed. He missed his family so much. If he could hear Sasuke pestering him about training one more time, feel the comforting kiss of his mother, even a pat on the back by his dad. "Love… family…" Itachi breathed. A tear formed in his eyes.

He caught himself and gained his composure. What was he doing? He had to be strong for the village and for Sasuke. Crying is unacceptable. He decided to go wash his face and freshen himself up. He was a little distracted for he did not notice that the bathroom was already in use. He opened the door and was surprised to see you in the middle of the bathroom drying off with a towel. You were still wet and the air that rushed in to the bathroom as the door opened sent a chill down your spine, your nipples hardened because of the cold, it took you as well as Itachi time to react. You covered up, blushed like mad and yelled "Get out! What the hell are you doing Itachi-san?" He did not need to be told twice, he went back to his room very red in the face.

What he had seen was something magnificent. You truly had the form of an angel. Your beauty was an image forever stamped in his eyes. He sat down in his bed and noticed something, there was a bulge in his pants forming. Itachi simply tried to ignore it, knowing it would go down on its own. It did not. The bulge was there to stay against Itachi's approval. It throbbed and ached very bad. Itachi thought about seeing you. It seemed like a good idea the more and more he thought about it. Itachi was still reluctant to go and do what he was about to do, He had never placed priority on seeking the joys of the flesh like many of the Akatsuki men who certainly did and boasted about it. Would one time really make a difference? As he slowly walked to your bedroom many thoughts raced through his head, "She may not like it, she may get angry and reject me". Before he knew it he was at your door. He knocked. You put your book on the bed. You opened the door slowly.

"Itachi-san? I'm sorry, can I help you?" "May I come in?" You opened the door wider and gestured him to come in. He sat on your bedside trying to make his erection unnoticeable. He opened his mouth first " _-san, I am sorry for not paying attention back there, it was unintentional. " His face was a little blushed but did not have any expression whatsoever on his face. _God, why is he so hard to read? _ You thought to yourself. It was unlike him to be in a situation of apologizing, you didn't know what else to do but to just let it go. All that mattered is that you had the great Itachi Uchiha in your room. Why would he come here just to apologize? There's got to be more to it than that. "So, do you need anything Itachi-san?" you replied curtly. As much as you liked Itachi, it wouldn't look good on your part to make it obvious. Itachi stood up and faced you. He was taller than you. His body was thin and well-sculpted. Like you he didn't have his cloak on but some casual everyday clothes. You looked deep into his eyes they were black and shiny. It was a nice change to see his eyes without the Sharingan. It made him look kinder. There was obvious sexual tension forming between the two of you.

You were about to ask again what Itachi wanted but before you could open your mouth again, Itachi kissed you lightly on the lips. Sweetly enough to be romantic, his lips on yours seemed to fit perfectly. Your lips explored his, both soft. You were so taken aback by this action of his so suddenly, so it seemed even the great Uchiha Itachi had human emotions too, huh? The kiss deepened even further. Itachi went from sweet and tender to passionate. His tongue dared peek into your mouth and dance with your own tongue.

_Oh God! This feels…._ You were so entranced by the kiss. You felt your crotch feel warmer, and felt a little bit of throbbing. You knew you were starting to get ready. He wrapped his arms around you as the kiss was deeper. You were in pure bliss yourself becoming more and more sexually aroused. You weren't the only one either. You felt Itachi's arousal poke your lower abdomen. This newfound knowledge turned you on even more. _I can't believe it! Someone like me, have this effect on Uchiha Itachi?" _ Itachi looked into your (eye color) eyes. They were begging for more. He was begging for more as well. He stopped kissing you and took a good long look at you. You were so beautiful. You both admired each other's physiques, Itachi was well focused on your curves and breasts, as any other man would. You focused on his body as a whole, tall, strong, sculpted. The body of a God. The air was filled with hormones, He reached for your shirt and took it off. Exposing your white bra.

Your turn, you took off his black shirt exposing his chest and abs, "Whoa" was all you whispered for 'whoa' indeed, both of you were drinking in the sight of the other. Itachi stepped back and sat down and clapped his hands on his thighs, gesturing to you that you were to sit there. You sat. He started kissing and suckling your neck. Oh God you could feel the sensation go from your neck to your nether regions. Itachi found that sweet spot, you were moaning softly as he pleasured your neck. You stopped him and kissed him. You bit his lip a little bit. You definitely felt his erection pressing gently right against your crotch. You decided to have a little fun with this. You leaned forward gesturing to lay down. You were on top. You leave the kiss trail from his neck down to his abs. You go back up to suck on his neck. Thanks to the fact that the Akatsuki cloaks had a high collar, you weren't worried about anyone seeing what would become a nice hickey mark.

You kissed his neck ferociously. Itachi felt like he was giving in but realized he couldn't let that happen. He stopped you halfway grabbed you by your wrists and flipped you over, you lay on the bed this time. He had a smirk on his face. This was going to be a fun night. He decided to take off another article of your clothing. Your pants. They were in the way. He pulled them down, as he pulled them down he noticed your underwear, they were white as well. He lay a finger over your folds, he may as well have taken off your underwear. He felt the shape of your folds, his fingertips were wet. You had soaked through your underwear. He smiled at the fact that he had pleased his angel that much. _What other secrets wait before us? _Itachi thought. He took of his pants as well leaving him only in his boxers. He was very erect. From the looks of it you could tell he was very well-endowed.

Itachi went for your bra and took it off. You wondered if this was his first time as well. It was your first time ever to experience a sexual encounter. Your basic instincts told you what to do. You knew what made you feel good, you were about to figure out what made Itachi feel good. Itachi took the chance to take off your underwear as well_. Looks like he can't resist for too long either_. He whispered in your ear, _You're mine now._ The soft whisper tickled your ear and the sensation made your rose throb even more. Itachi thrust two fingers into you. He realized you were very tight. By the looks of your face, it really hurt. He decided to approach this gently. He kept one finger inside you while the heel of his palm was stroking your clit, meanwhile he kissed you more to make you feel at ease. His kisses certainly made you feel better, the pain went away and turned into more pleasure, he wasn't just thrusting in and out, he was curling his finger inside in a 'come-hither' motion. "oooh, mmmmm" the combination of his fingers inside and his palm rubbing your clit felt amazing. You realized how much you had given in to his tactics, you stopped him for a little bit.

You gave him your most mischievous look. He wasn't gonna be dominated so easily, He pushed you back down and plunged his fingers deeper and deeper into you! You weren't having it, you let him slip out and pushed him back down. "So the great Itachi doesn't like to be dominated, hm? Let's see if we can change that, shall we?" Your fingers traced from his chest down to his throbbing cock. You were going to have fun with this. You rubbed his cock with one hand. He felt the pleasure from his spine to his penis. You gained a little more courage and you put your lips to his head, stuck your tongue out and licked the head. It tasted funny. You took more in and you started sucking more and more. It was hard for Itachi to conceal the pleasure. Your head bobbed up and down, sometimes you sucked with more force, other times you loosened up, the variety of touch really drove him crazy. As you sucked more you played with his two balls, they were fun to play with, he loved it even more. "Mmmh, _-san, ah! " He couldn't contain himself he let his seed loose into your mouth, you swallowed like a good girl. He had come, but he was still hard. How odd. Itachi smirked.

"You thought I was done? I have yet to show you the full extent of my abilities" He grabbed you once more, pulled you close and kissed your lips. The kiss was deep and passionate, he seemed to be just a little bit rougher with the touch. He grabbed your breasts and started suckling on them. His tongue flicked your nipple, he bit your nipple so softly, but with enough force to feel good. Afterwards, he decided it was time. You were going to be taken by Uchiha Itachi, you never imagined it would be like this. Itachi positioned himself at your entrance. You looked into his eyes for reassurance. You were so aroused and at the same time concerned. As much as Itachi loved showing who is boss, he knew it was your first time. He didn't want to admit it but it was his first time as well. He was only confident to hide how he truly felt.

He looked at you, "I will start slowly, tell me how it feels" As he said this he thrust the head of his penis into you. Your pussy hurt, you never had anything so big inside you. He thrust in and out gently and slowly until you became used to it. He felt so good as well. His penis was being embraced by your pussy, it felt so great. You started to feel the pain turn into pleasure, part of his abdomen was rubbing against your clit as he thrust in and out. He was at a good position. Soon you started moving with his thrusts, and both started moving faster. The sound of your bodies clapping could be heard and it did not matter. All that mattered was Itachi and you as one. "Mmmh! Itachi-san! Oh God, aah! Ah! " Itachi smiled as he heard you moan. So he was doing a good job, He felt so close to coming, but he didn't want to come yet. It was hard to hold back, but he did as best as he could and hold until he knew you were close as well. His thrusts became deeper, and soon the gentle movements became fast, deep and pleasurable beyond description. You were close to coming your muscles began to tighten "Itachi-san oooh I am about to come" Itachi knew that was he cue, he thrust more forcefully into you "_-san, oh my! Oooh! " he had come.

You too came, moaned and screamed his name. That was amazing. As you both enjoyed the afterglow of your actions, you lay on the bed together. Itachi was quiet. He looked at you with a soft look in his eyes. "You are so beautiful". You both laid down for the next few minutes not wanting to remember the duties that were to come next, for all that mattered was that you were with Itachi.

Itachi too did not want to let go of the moment. It was unlike he had ever experienced before, He was sharing this moment with his angel.


End file.
